Love for all ages
by moonlight-matchmaker
Summary: [Jiraiya X Tsunade] Just read it. It's my first ever fanfiction. XP Don't expect much.


Jiraiya was walking in a nearby river.

He seems to be thinking something profound.

It was perhaps of the happenings these past days…

He kept on meeting up with Tsunade. Asking her for a date. But she always refuses. Instead, she goes out with these rich Chinese people in the Casinos.

Naruto was puzzled about Jiraiya's moves lately.

_Why does he look so bothered? There are other girls better than Tsunade… but why?_

As he watched him walk by the riverbanks, he was thinking of doing his sexy no jutsu technique. Just to cheer him up. After a while, he was ready to take the move.

"Hey there Jiraiya…" Naruto said, in his sexy no jutsu form.

Jiraiya's nosebleed hard as he stared at Naruto.

poof! the technique wore out.

"Eh?" grunted Naruto. Jiraiya starred rather frustrated.

"Corny…" he uttered.

"Well if you were not acting so silly I should have not been urged to do that thing." Naruto exclaimed.

"Silly is it? You think of me as silly? Look at yourself wise guy."

"Me? I'm sorry, but I'm no silly person. I'm sane."

Jiraiya just looked at him.

Naruto thought that he has run out of things to say. He's hopeless.

"I'm sorry," said Jiraiya in a melancholic voice.

Naruto was stunned, hearing this words… _from him? _ Is it really him?

"I'm thankful that somehow you are concerned of me Naruto. That's a flattering thing. But, thanks for all of your concerns. You can go now…" He said.

He walked away leaving Naruto there, alone standing. Still can't believe he actually said those things.

Reaching the forest, Jiraiya there saw someone out of the blue

Tsunade.

"Tsu—Tsunade…"

She was drunk. She was holding onto a tree, serving as a support.

Jiraiya's eyes went big.

She was in tears.

He wanted to take a step forward and help her stand up straight, but his heart was feeling something… an unexplainable emotion. Tsunade looked at him, slowly lifting her head.

"It's so depressing… why does things like this have to happen?" She said "Is that you… Jiraiya?" she supposed. She walked towards him but she loosed her grip at one of the trees she was about to clutch. He grab hold of her.

He was holding her in his hands as he sat in the ground. She was still crying.

"He slapped me," she said. His eyes triggered. "I did not fight back. It's because… he's… he's someone special… he just don't know… Jiraiya…"

He patted her hair, looking at her rather solemnly. "Will you accompany me… tonight?"

Jiraiya nodded. "I'm sorry I have upset you Jiraiya. I was just confused with the things you said. I…I….was wrong…. I should've decided to come with you… those times you said, 'may I…"

"Hush, it's okay. Remember, It's only me, that's always here for you. Since then. If only you knew… "

"I always did. I was just . . . " Tsunade blushed. She then lowered her head at Jiraiya's arms. She was lying there comfortably. Jiraiya wore a wry smile. But he still manage to remember stories that will surely make Tsunade smile. At least for a while…

"I remember, last time, you me and Orochimaru with Teacher Sarutobi…. And look at us now…. You know what Naruto, he also wants to be a Hokage like you do Tsunade. But he's somewhat hopeless… hahahaha…. Remember, one time….. "

He told stories as time went on.

The cold gentle wind passed by…

Two old friends in the middle of the night…

Reminiscing the past…

The next morning…

"Thanks Jiraiya." Tsunade said.

"No problem, sanin." He said.

"HEY!" Naruto screamed as he waved his hands.

"Naruto…." Jiraiya said.

Naruto ran towards Jiraiya, getting to fast, he lost his break and accidentally tripped over a stone and onto Jiraiya.

Jiraiya fell onto Tsunade.

Naruto got up fast.

He was now teasing Jiraiya

"Oh… look at the master of the perverts! Now in love! Yikeeee!"

"Shut up!" Jiraiya turned red. He was pouting.

"It's okay Jiraiya." Tsunade cheered up.

"Well umm.. if you won't mind.. will you come out with me later? May I be your date?" He said.

"Well…"

"Go on Tsunade! Say yes! I have my date with Sakura later!" said Naruto gleefully.

"No."

Both of them stared. Jaws dropping.

"I have to meet this man, he's rich! And he's bringing me to a CASINO!" Tsunade's eyes went dollars as it twinkled. $o$

Jiraiya was in tears. TT

"Well, so.. there's no double date later on…" Naruto uttered.

"And there won't be any date either."

"Huh… AHHH! Sakura-chan?"

"I'll be going out with Sasuke-kun. So, good luck to you, Naruto." Sakura exclaimed as she walked away.

So,

Jiraiya, now with Naruto,

They were both crying in the corner.

This is my first ever Fanfic. I know. It's not that orderly but.. hope you'll somehow like it. o


End file.
